Twisted Event
by Saccharine Paradox
Summary: Just a series of twisted event.One-Shot


"Nee Tsuna-san, Haru really wants to watch that movie. It has been a long time since we last go out for a date, let's go to the theater." said the enthusiastic brunette.

"Sorry Haru, I can't go with you." replied the man called 'Tsuna'.

"Why? You're not doing anything, don't you?" Haru puffed her cheek to show her dissatisfaction.

"I'm just not in the mood to go for a date right now. I'm dead tired right now and I'm dying to get some nice sleep. You can go with Hibari-san, I heard that the two of you had became unexpectedly closer recently." With this, he ushered Haru out from his study-room.

"But you promised Haru that you would take her out after you finished your work. Haru hate Tsuna-san. Humph!" She quickly dashed from the place.

Tsuna sighed. He knows that Haru didn't mean anything she just blurts just now. They're always like this; Haru will be sulking in her room but after the next six hours she would become the happy-go-lucky Haru again and they would make up. He shook his head and sighed. "Typical Haru" he murmured.

Tsuna does a little stretching before he makes his way to his room in hoping to catch a quick nap before lunch. The hallway was very quiet; Gokudera and Yamamoto went to Shanghai for a mission. Both of them are like cat and dog, always disagree with other but as a team of hitman they're formidable combination. With both of his bestfriends gone to Shanghai, he find that the mansion become empty and dead quiet; he hates this environment, unlike Hibari-san, who like calm and quiet atmosphere, he's more into a lively and crowded surrounding; that why he never sent his girlfriend, Haru to go for any mission even though he knows that she is one of Vongola talented spy. Without Haru and her bright personality this mansion would be a haunted mansion.

While walking along the corridor, Tsuna was reminiscing about their relationship which is full of twist. They become an item after someone try to harm Kyoko. Kyoko was pretty but in the same time she was a fragile young woman which Tsuna loved very much. One of the Vongola enemies had learn that the tenth boss has fall in love with the beautiful lady and try to hold her as hostage however it a good thing that they don't know her identity and appearance, they only know that the tenth was in love with his former acquaintance. Yes, Kyoko was the boss greatest weakness.

Out of blue, Haru voiced out her plan to become the boss lover; unlike Kyoko, Haru has the skills to protect herself. Hesitantly, Tsuna agreed with her plan but no one know about their plan, for them, Tsuna and Haru are really in love, including Kyoko herself. After their relationship was announced to the world, the threat which formerly was aim toward Kyoko, now was directed to Haru.

At first it was really painful for both of them; Haru loves Tsuna to her heart core while Tsuna only look at Kyoko. Kyoko herself was greatly shocked with the news. Haru knows that the feeling between Tsuna and Kyoko are mutual but both of them are embarrassed to admit it. Unlike them, there was nothing special between Haru and Tsuna. Even though the world acknowledge them as a couple but the truth is they just a bestfiend, that was what Haru believe.

"I felt kinda guilty here." he whispered to himself. He held his stead "Maybe this time I should apologize to her" he changes his destination to Haru's room. Dispite being 'lover', their rooms are located faraway with each other, different floor of the mansion to be exact; His on the fourth while Haru on the second floor.

He went to the second floor of the mansion as he calmly descends the plight of stairs. He fastens his pace to search for Haru's room. 'Hello! Do come in, Please knock first ok' Tsuna read the message on a little signboard that hanging on her door. "Totally her style." Tsuna eyed the signboard; it was decorated with tiny bunnies and flowers. Tsuna was about to knock her door when he suddenly listen Haru angry voice venting her frustration toward someone, oddly her voice come from another room that next to her. He knows very well whose room is that.

"Tsuna-san doesn't care about Haru. This was the twentieth time he break his promise." She said in anger.

"And you barged in my room just for this kind of reason? Who do you think you are, herbivore?" the voice said.

"She really went to Hibari-san." Thought Tsuna. Suddenly he felt his chest tightens. "What's wrong with me?" he asked himself. "I'm not jealous, I love Kyoko not Haru." He keeps convincing himself.

"Haru think she felt very comfordable with Kyoya-san and Hibird, Haru like being with the two of you." There is a small chuckled accompany her speech.

"Do you want me to bite you till death?" said Hibari-san but strangely his threat didn't sound like it contain his menace, more like a tease.

"You won't." challenged Haru. Tsuna who was eavesdropping behind the oak door attentively listen to their conversation. "Don't provoke him! You idiot." He silently alarmed her.

"I would." With a smirked Hibari assaults Haru, to be exact Haru's left shoulder. "Ouch! Kyoya-san you literally bite me." She shouted.

"I did say that I would do that, didn't I?" he replied with his infamous smirk.

Tsuna could not take it anymore. He kick open the door and grab her wrist. Both of them was astound with his dramatic entrance. "Tsu- Tsuna-san why are you here." She stuttered. "So you're the pest that pester in front my door." Said Hibari.

Tsuna ignore Hibari's comment and proceed to drag Haru out from his cloud guardian's room. "Tsuna-san, you're hurting Haru." She struggled to break loose his grab. When they arrived at Tsuna's room, he halts his steps and slowly loosens his grab on Haru. Then, he signaled Haru to sit on the luxurious sofa of his.

"I'm sorry for dragging you here." He said. His eyes quickly glued on the spot where Hibari previously bite her. To his dismay, the bite mark is starting to look like a hickey.

"Why are you in front Kyoya-san's room?" she asked. "Why you're in his room?"

"I ask for an answer not a question!" Haru snapped. "You break your promises and then when I was trying to cool down you're making me angrier! Humph!" she shouted.

"I'm trying to help you. I thought Hibari-san was going to hit you." The lie flows from his mouth. Actually he also didn't know why he suddenly barged in his cloud guardian's room. He just felt the urged to take Haru away from the sadistic cloud guardian.

"How come both of you become friendly to each other? I thought that Hibari-san hate crowd"

"He hate being in crowd but it doesn't make him an anti-social! He's good with a few persons. And Tsuna-san do you remember the last mission you sent me? Haru's partner was him. He owns me a favour after I saved his ass once." Haru catching her breath after blurt out her words.

He's speechless, so he was the cause of their budding relationship? When he sent Haru and Hibari-san to the mission, He thought that Hibari-san would help to cover Haru's back however it's Haru that saved him instead and now they are having this strangely friendly relationship.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry for everything happened." He begged for the brunette forgiveness. "Remember, this is the last time Haru's going to forgive Tsuna-san." The brunette forgives him. The young boss hugs the brunette and they go to lunch together.

"Yo! Tsuna, Haru." Yamamoto greeted both of them.

"Hello Tenth! Long time no see. Oh Hello to you too, Stupid-woman." Gokudera sneered at Haru.

"Hello Yamamoto-san and hello to you too Bakadera." She greeted them back.

"Your mission end early than the deadline given. When did you two arrive?" asked the boss.

"Why? You don't like us to come back so soon?" Yamamoto joked. Suddenly, his eyes landed on the bite mark on Haru's left shoulder. "So, my assumption was right. Sorry for interrupting your precious time together." He pointed the hickey on Haru's shoulder. The atmosphere abruptly grew colder and uncomfortable.

"Oh no, this is insect bite." She replied nervously, her right hand quickly covered the mark.

"Who did you call 'insect', herbivore?" a voice spoke from the dining room entrance.

Okay, the situation had become a lot more complicated and awkward. Haru cursed all of them for putting her in this mess.


End file.
